Kat Tails
by AllieMoore
Summary: -Updated! Chapter 6 is up!- Kat and Connor would have never guessed that their road trip to get away from their own families would lead them into a even more dysfunctional family. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_Kats eyes fluttered open from the slight vibration from the old van they where in hitting a rock. She look over at the man sitting beside her. His face glistened with sweat. "Conner, Where are we?" she said stretching. He looked over at her, pushing caramel brown hair from his eyes. _

"_Texas." he answered. "Travis county." She yawned. _

"_Frik, I've been sleeping forever!" he laughed and nodded. _

_Her chocolate eyes fell back to the road inspecting where they where driving, even though there was nothing to see. Miles and miles of dirt topped with a forever blue sky cooking under the trade mark Texas sun. "It's so quiet." Kat noted looking back over at her best friend. He nodded._

"_Its nice…it'll be good to get away from everything back home. I think this is the best choice we've ever made." she nodded looking back out. _

"_Is that a building?" she asked, pointing out the window. He nodded a reply of yes. "Maybe we should stop here for a couple minutes. Stretch our legs." She said looking over at him again. He replied the same way, pulling over and stopping. Instantly Kat jumped from the oven of a car onto the Texas ground, looking up at the big building before her. _

"_it's a meat packing facility. . ." Said Conner from behind her. "Probably used to kill them here to. . .there not open anymore but if you don't want to stay, I understand." he was referring to Kats Vegetarian life style. Kat glared at the building as if it were a person but shook her head._

"_We'll only be here for a little. I'm ganna walk around back and see what's there." _

_Connor nodded. "be careful katty." _

_Kat shook her head at the random nickname before crossing her arms and walking in the direction of a unique looking tree. _

_Halfway there she looked back seeing the back doors of the van slam closed. He was probably going to lay down. She turned back to the tree in question. It had a large lump growing out of the side of it. Like a bubble. She saw trees like this all over the places but they still intrigued her. She reached out and touched the tree lightly with the tips of her fingers. Her light purple hair flowing in the breeze, black bandana being used as a hair band soaking up the sweat caused by the hot sun, her tattered, torn and patched jeans that went down to the heel of her mismatched purple and lime green Converses with red shoelaces. All this was topped off with her black and white Rob Zombie shirt. _

_To anyone watching -especially from Texas- she would have looked like an alien. And someone was watching her. And it wasn't Conner. Conner was dead asleep already, being cooked in his own perspiration inside the van. The man watching was a local. Slowly, as so not to startle this new found creature, he stepped out from the decaying building behind her. His eyes were locked on her and he wasn't watching where he was going, _

_Kat was brought back to reality by the loudest crash she had ever heard. Her body became stiff and she spun around. She looked at the van first but nothing looked out of place there. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. She spun her head quickly in the _

_direction and locked eyes with a huge man. Her mouth fell open. He wasn't just huge, in Kats eyes he was enormous. It was probably just her mind playing a trick on her though. _

_The man had wavy -or matted; she couldn't tell- brown hair, which framed his face. Not that she could see much of his face. He was wearing a mask of some sort. It reminded her of a muzzle. He was adorned in brown clothes that looked like he had worn them all his life. Kat stared at him. She wanted to say something but it was almost as if her mind didn't remember how to make words. She closed her mouth quickly and looked down at the ground before looking back up at the man standing a mere ten feet away from her. She had almost thought he would evaporate into thin air before her eyes. Like a ghost. But he didn't. instead he looked down. His shoulders hunched. Was he cowering? She could have sworn she saw fear in his eyes. _

_Slowly, she raised her hands. A way of saying 'I'm not going to hurt you' and also her way of showing she had no weapons on her. And against all her better judgment, she started walking toward him._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, man." apparently her brain had remembered how to make words and now it was showing off. She couldn't control what she was saying. She saw him look up. He looked shocked.

A million and one thoughts where flying through the masked mans head. Why was she staring? She was just like the others! She thought he was a monster! He needed to kill her. His family would be proud. His chainsaw was at his feet. She must not have been able to see it. Why was holding up her hands? Why is she walking toward me? Why cant I move?!

Kat continued walking toward the man. Suddenly she stopped on a dime a mere 5 feet away from him. At his feet lay a chainsaw. Red liquid was pooled around it. The masked man noticed her eyes where locked onto it and instantly Kat saw something in him change.

"Conner!" Kat screamed, turning here head slightly but never taking my eyes from the man. Although she know he wasn't going to answer. He was still in a deep sleep in their van. Suddenly the masked man started waving his hands in the air. _'no! no!' _When Kat became quit he placed is finger to his lips. _'Stay quiet' _

He started walking toward her. He could she her eyes regain the fear again. He sighed as he picking up his weapon.

The last thing Kat remembered was the side of the metal blade connecting with her head, his eyes enveloped in a hundred emotions, fear, saddens, anger and regret. He looked like a kid who was just told he had to flush his pet fish or get rid of his new pet dog because he want taking care of it. She promised herself as she fell to the ground, that if she ever did wake up from this she would help him. He hadn't meant to do this. Her eyes rolled over to the van to see Conner, her best friend, a man she might not ever see again, jump from the back of the van. He was screaming but she couldn't hear anything. Her vision was becoming blurry and she had to fight just to keep her eyes open. She looked up at the masked man who looked down at her almost as if to say _'I thought you where the only one'_. she looked back over at her friend. Conner was closer now. Running. She heard the revving of a machine. Her eyes flew back to the masked man. Who had the chainsaw buzzing in his two huge hands.

"Please! Don't!" she heard herself scream. How she could even talked surprised her. She felt almost as if she was being pulled away from her own body. He looked down at her again. _"don't worry…'_ Her eyes closed and everything went pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat woke up from the cold damp area she was in. she was surprised and glad that she was even alive. Her head felt heavy and she had a headache but non the less she was alive. She smiled slightly to herself before remembering Connor. She tried standing up but to no avail. Thick old ropes glued her body to an ancient chair. "Should've known." she whispered under her breath to herself. She had to fight with herself not to scream. She know if she did whoever had tied her up would probably kill her. Her brain seemed to have a death wish for her at these kind of times. Her thoughts raced back to Connor. Silently hopping he was okay. She had been best friends with him since kindergarten and she knew she couldn't live without him. She closed her eyes picturing his face in her mind. Thick wavy brown hair, shoulder length and covering his left eye. She could only ever see one and a half of his sky blue eyes. And The reddish brown skin that went from under his left eye down his heck and stopped abruptly on his shoulder. The mark had been there since he was born and had caused great pain throughout his life. A life that could be cut short. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of what they could be doing to Connor.

Loud footsteps cut her away from her thoughts. She shifted in her chair to try to get a glimpse at who was coming down. In the back of her mind she knew who it was and it was confirmed when she saw the masked man round the corner. Trying to be polite she whispered a hello to him. He turned to her and again looked shocked. Maybe his victims didn't usually talk to him. Or was she his first? She gave him a half smile before looking away from him. "Why did you hit me? You know, I would have just followed you if you told me you would have hit me with the chainsaw. . .I'm not the smartest girl on earth but I'm not stupid enough to run from a dude with a chainsaw" Kat explained, all the while still looking at the ground. When she didn't hear an answer or even a grunt she looked up at him. "You don't talk much do you?" he looked over at her. "That's okay." she said, again giving him that half smile that he was learning to like. He went back to doing what he had apparently came down to do, which happened to be sewing some sort of leather like material together. He didn't seem to be getting mad at all so she decided to keep talking. It calmed her down anyway. "if you don't mind my asking, is Connor, my friend with the brown hair, is he okay?" he looked up again and nodded pointing to the ceiling. "He's up stairs?" Kat asked. The masked man nodded again this time with a very small almost unnoticeable smile on his lips. Kat smiled back and watched as the man touched the left side of his masked face with question in his eyes. It took her a minute until She noticed he was referring to Connors birthmark. "He was born with it. . ." Kat said looking down at her feet witch where now drenched in the slimy water. She looked up to see him nod almost like he was relating with what she had said and that she didn't need to explain it more. "What's you name?" Kat asked. she didn't expect to get a reply but it was worth a try. To her astonishment he grabbed a piece of paper and a broken pencil. He wrote down something and then stood, walking over to her, his feet making splashes with every step he took. He held the paper up to her so She could read it. "Thomas?" Kat read the childish chicken scratch. He gave her a small smile and nodded. "That's a nice name. It fits you." Kat said looking up at him. As he was going to sit back down she noted the name in her head so she wouldn't forget it. "So Thomas, do you live here all by yourself?" Kat asked. He shook his head no and held up two fingers. Kat nodded. Suddenly there was a knock at the top of the stars and a loud voice, complete with a thick southern accent came flooding down the stairs.

"Tommy-Boy! Your livestock wont shut the fuck up! Boy, you wanted to keep him, you better get him to shut the fuck up!!!" Thomas looked up the stairs. He looked almost afraid.

"Thomas. Let me go talk to him. He'll calm down if he sees I'm okay." Kat told him calmly. She knew the southern man was talking about Connor. Thomas looked over at her as if to say _'No!' _but then changed his look in a _'oh, alright' _way. Kat giggled a bit as he walked over to her. He put his large hand on her head and looked at her. _'please don't try to run. I don't want to hurt you. . .' _she nodded. "Thomas, I wont run. You know that." He just shrugged his shoulders before grabbing a knife and cutting the ropes that bound her to the chair. Kat smiled up him reassuring him she wasn't going to run. As she stood her smile turned into shock. He looked at her almost with anger in his eyes. _'What?!'_

"Oh, nothing, I just didn't notice how tall you where.' Kat said, almost laughing.

"Come On Tommy! This thing wont be quiet!" came the deep southern voice again. Tommy turned to her and grabbed her roughly by her shoulder, pushing her toward the stairs.

'Ow!' Kat moaned and he loosened his grip slightly. He dint want to hurt his new friend.

As they walked up the steps Thomas opened a door and reveled a kitchen. The kitchen looked pretty normal and it was clean. She looked down at her shoes. "Wait a minute Thomas." Kat said reaching down to take of her drenched shoes. Thomas gave her a look that undoubtedly said _'No!' _Kat looked up at him.

"Yes! Thomas! I don't want to track nasty water into your house even if you hit me in the head with your saw back their!" Kat said laughing.

"the girl is right Tommy. I don't want water in my kitchen." Kat heard a lady's voice say. she finished undoing her shoes and socks leaving them by the door and stepped in with her bare feet. Kat looked at the lady who's voice she had heard. She looked so normal. Your average southern motherly lady. She wore a long dress the matched her body perfectly and her glasses looked like they had been pulled out of the 60's. Kat smiled Warmly at her. "And, what's your name?" The lady asked Kat. She blushed. She hadn't even told Thomas my name yet.

"Katariena Athena Marks. But please, call me Kat. " Kat replied looking at both of them.

"Well, Kat, that's a mouthful." the lady said smiling.

"I had hippie parents." Kat mumbled. "May I ask what you name is ma'am?" she asked.

"Luda Mae Hewitt. You may call me Luda though sweetie" She replied. she nodded. "it seems my boy," she continued, nodding at Thomas, "Has taken a liken' to you and your friend." as if on cue a loud scream echoed through the house. I looked over in time to see a man in a sheriff uniform stomp angrily through the doorway.

"I thought I told you to tell him to come in as soon as he got up here!" the man looked over at me and Thomas who still had his hand on my shoulder. "Why isn't the bitch still downstairs?" I saw Tommy glare at the uniformed man and I copied him. "Tommy, you have to keep your pets in their cages and," he pointed to the room where the scream had came from, "you have to keep them under control!" Kat looked up at Tommy again she dint like the way he was talking about her and Connor yet She was to afraid to say anything. Usually she would have the perfect thing to say in this sort of situation but for some reason her brain wouldn't let her think of any. Not to this guy. Tommy looked down at her and rubbed his hand along her shoulder. _'Don't worry. He's all talk' _Kat smiled up at him trying not to giggle.

"This sack of unhappy is Hoyt. Hoyt, this is our new family member Kat. Now be nice" Luda said, braking the tension between Hoyt and Thomas. Hoyt mumbled something under his breath witch caused Luda to hit him on the back with a pot holder. "I said be nice Hoyt!" she scolded. Hoyt, who was beyond angry now, pointed to the room he had pointed to before.

"Git!" was all he said -Mainly directed at Thomas- before he left the house through the front door.

______________________

**Hey peeps!! PLEASE review this! i wont update this if you guys don't :[ **

**Agian the things in _italics_ are what tommy is trying to say. **

**Kat's full name is pronounced Cat-Ah-Ry-Nah , just in-case you cared! lol**

**:] Peace!**

**REVIEW!! :}**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in like a…REALY long time! I just haven't been that into TCM that much lately. BUT I found this chapter I hadn't posted in one of my folders and decided to post it! :D **_

_**And here's the deal. If I can get...Say…5 reviews I'll keep writing. But only if I get that many reviews SO PLEASE review if you want more. **_

_**Oh, and I don't own TCM…I forget who does, but I defiantly don't.**_

_**Obeying Hoyts wish, Thomas quickly began walking to the room where Hoyt had instructed him to go, even letting go of Kat's shoulder so he could move faster. Kat quickly followed after him into a living room kind of area. Instantly seeing Connor she scooted past Thomas to see him. Connor looked up at her with bloodshot eyes and blood in his hair but he otherwise looked unharmed. "Connor!" Kat yelled hugging him.**_

"_**Katty. . ." Connor breathed into her neck. His voice was hoarse and scratchy telling her he had been awake much longer then she had and had probably been screaming the whole time. Untangling herself from his arms Kat put her hand to his face making him look at her. It was probably a good idea anyway, since it didn't actually look like he could have willingly held his head up by himself. "Kat. . .Katty, are you okay. . .? Katty, you need to get out of here." Connor said, his head laying limp in her hand and his eyes open only a slit. **_

"_**Connor, look, we're okay. I'm okay. There is nothing to be afraid of, okay?" Kat reassured him "I just think you need some sleep." she turned to Thomas. "can he lay on the couch or something Thomas?" Thomas nodded vigorously walking over and untying Connor's hands from the chair and throw him over his shoulder. Kat heard a uncomfortable "Ooof" sound from Connor as Thomas walked him to the stairs. Kat watched as Tommy opened a door and lead her into a bedroom. He flopped the already half asleep Connor onto a old bed. Dust flew from the mess of blankets and Kat coughed a bit before looking to see where Thomas had gone to. She turned to see him rummaging through a drawer. He turned with two strands of old rope in his hands and pointed to the door. 'Go.' **_**Kat guessed he didn't want her to see her best friend being tied up. She reached down to her friend who lay asleep already on the bed and stroked his head, "Get some sleep Con…" she mumbled before retreating back down to the kitchen. **

**Kat skipped into the kitchen. "Smells good in here." she said grinning and pulling out a chair to sit in. Luda turned to look at her. **

"**Why aren't you with Tommy?" she asked. **

"**Oh, well, he told me to leave. I don't think he wanted me to see him tie up Connor." Kat explained. **

"**he **_**told**_** you?" Luda asked Kat skeptically.**

"**Ya. Well, I mean, his eyes. He talks with his eyes….he doesn't talk much…or ever, does he?" Kat asked as she played with the hem of her shirt material, absentmindedly. Luda just looked at her in a motherly way. Not a lot of people had ever been nice to her boy. Especially the younger girls like the one seated at her table. The one Tommy, her Tommy, had decided to keep.**

"**No, he don't talk…he hasn't since he was little. Not a lotta people are nice to my boy." Luda said sitting in the chair across from Kat. Kat looked up, pulled out of her daydreaming by the screech of the chair being pulled along the linoleum. **

"**Why? I mean, he seems like a pretty nice guy…other then him hitting me in the head with that dang chainsaw!" Kat giggled. "But other then THAT he seems cool." she finished, now playing with a strand of her purple hair. **

"**I'm sure Tommy will tell you everything later on." Luda smiled as she stood and went back to tending to whatever she was cleaning. **

**Kat felt pressure and looked up to see Tommy. He had his hand on her shoulder but he wasn't looking at her. Luda turned back around to look at him. Thomas pointed to the pot of food on the stove and then at Kat. He furrowed his brown in a questing way and repeated the actions. '**_**She's staying for dinner right?' **_**"Yes Tommy, of course she's staying. . .Where else would she go?" Luda answered him, followed by her chuckling under her breathe. Kat laughed shakily. She knew she would be staying here until further notice.**

**Again, 5 reviews and I post more. **

**Till then, see ya!**

**Kris**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I decided just to update, even with ought the 5 reviews. Bu I got to so that's okay! Lol and thanks to everyone for reviewing! It makes me happy!

Okay sooo….I have a few questions;

1: do you think I'm doing Hoyts personality to justice? Or is he to much of a push over? I've been trying to make him sarcastic and bad tempered but not nearly Evil…

2: what do I do with Connor? He's not really essential to the story and I've been wanting to kill hi off kinda. What do you guys think? 

3: any other ideas would be nice. 

Oh, and I don't own TCM…I forget who does, but I defiantly don't.

After Calming herself down, Kat and Luda had started another conversation. It ranged from the subject of Thomas to why she was in taxes.

"I- I mean we needed to get out of the situation back home." Luda looked at her quizzically. "We just went in a good situation. Connor was beginning to get depressed again and I just didn't like the people I was living with…so we kind of just took off…" Kat trailed of remembering that day.

Doors being slammed shut, people crying, It had been a bad year, but had she made the right choice? Was this situation better or worse then the one she was in before? At least no one was being hurt here. Sure Connor had been a little afraid of this at first but she figured he would get over it. Plus, she felt different here. Almost as if she finally fit in somewhere.

She smiled to herself before looking back at Luda, who was drinking her fifth cup of coffee. "So, did you grow up here?" Kat asked, trying to dig up a bit more information on her new family.

"Been here all my life." Luda replied. "Where did you grow up?"

"I was born in Germany and raised in Pennsylvania"

"Germany, huh? And how was it there?"

-2 hours later-

Kat tapped Connor on the shoulder gently. "Time for dinner, Con" she said as she began uniting his arms. He responded with a nod before swinging he feet off the dingy bed. Kat put out her hand for him, which she took and then helped him downstairs.

Kat sat in-between her best friend and her new friend eyeing the food hungrily. She just remembered how long it had been since she last ate. She watched as the Hewits bowed their heads. She smiled to herself. She had never really been religious but she had an odd fascination with it and its followers. She was yet again brought to her senses when a very loud Sothern voice cracked the silence.

"Why the hell are you not bowing you head little girl?" Hoyt. She was starting to hate him. And fast. And the worst part was that she knew that he knew she had a small growing fear of him. And she also knew he was a man that; if she didn't control that fear enough, he would build on it and use it against her. She thought fast.

Looking him in the eye with ought a hint of fear to her she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I don't need to that a mythical god for food, but I can thank the one who made it." she turned her head to Luda. "Thank you for having us over for dinner Luda."

The whole table looked from her to Hoyt. He was more then fuming by now. Kat had never seen someone so mad before. He stood. "Look here, little gir-"

"My name is Kat!" she stood as well. "And I understand that I'm a guest in your house but you don't have to treat me like shit! Okay! We didn't chose to be here!"

Silence again.

"Alright you two!" Luda said sternly. "Sit down and eat."

Kat listened, mouthing that she was sorry to Luda who nodded understandingly. She glance up at Tommy whose eyes where wide with a fear that almost scared her. Maybe no one had ever stood up to Hoyt like she had. Who knew.

When she saw the rest of the family reaching for their food she fallowed suite. Salad, bread, and some sort of seasoned fries. She left the chili. It was chock full of what looked like cow meat. Connor grabbed the same as here along with a couple scopes of chili.

"What's wrong gir-- Kat? Don't want no chili?" she looked up at him and smiled, knowing she had won the name battle.

"Sorry Hoyt, its not that it looks gross or anything." She lied through her teeth. Anything with meet in it looked disgusting. "It's just that I've been a vegan for about 5 years now. But the other stuff looks delicious!"

Hoyt nodded -something she hadn't expected- and went back to eating. Kat was about to do the same when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What Tommy?" He pointed to her and then the chili before making the hand movement for 'none'. after about the fifth time she understood. _'What's a vegan?' _

"Oh, it just means I don't eat meat. have you ever seen the things they do to those animals at butcher houses and stuff? Its horrible! I think people deserve what happens to the animals more then the animals!" she shuddered a little, trying to keep her gave away from the chili.

He slowly nodded. Luda looked over at Hoyt how was by now howling at Kat's speech. She thought it was about the fact that she was a little over passionate with her love of animals, And Hoyt would let her keep thinking that.

Thanks for reading! Please review! .

Kris


	6. Chapter 6

By the time dinner was over Kat was so tired she was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. She had hugged Connor, reassuring him yet again that they would be fine and then Tommy had taken her to a spare room upstairs. She had told him goodnight and then closed and locked the door.

An hour later and what she guessed was close to midnight Kat was standing in the middle of that room. It was hard to sleep. Her mind was full of questions STILL. Even after talking with Luda for almost 4 hours. Why had Tommy abducted her? What had he meant to do with her? Murder? Rape? Both?

Why did he wear a mask? Her first guess was that it was to conceal his identity but that couldn't be right since he wore it at the dinner table but non of the other family members had.

Why didn't he talk? Was he mute or did he just chose not to?

And hadn't he held of 4 fingers when she asked him how many people lived in this house? Where their another Hewitt running around somewhere? Or was it just an accident?

She sighed walking back to the bed. She slid in under the plain white sheet and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she would see if she and Tommy could take a walk up to her and Connor's van so she could get her things out of it. Maybe she could get him to talk.

------The next day-----

Kris woke up the next day to yelling downstairs. Apparently Connor had woken up and was asking -politely, as he had told her- to come up to be with her. Hoyt was arguing with him. Kat quickly jumped from the bed and headed downstairs.

"Hoyt, do you really fell the need to yell at people about everything or do you just get off on it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Look, she's up now? You happy kid?" he yelled, walking away from them.

Connor slumped his shoulders. "Sorry for waking you up Katy." he mumbled, collapsing into a nearby chair.

"Wasn't you that woke me up. It was Hoyt. You know, I'm to used to your voice that my brain blokes you out when I sleep." she laughed, sitting down next to him. "Plus, I like it here. What did he, I mean Thomas, do to you."

"Why?"

"Because you have a massive black eye!" she said laughing.

"Why are you laughing!" he said although joining her. "He just punched me! And it hurt! A lot!"

They where interrupted by Hoyt who had decided to come bother them again. She noticed that although he used to enjoy glaring at her he had now turned his attention to Connor.

Boy, you're here so you have to help out! Get outside and start working!"

"You cant be serious?" Connor retorted.

"You bet you city ass I am! Move!" he pushed Connor in the direction of the door. He complied without further arguing. He was depressed. Again. Just great.

She braced herself. Whatever Hoyt was getting ready to throw at her she had to be ready. But he yet again surprised her.

"Tommy probably wants to see ya, he's in the basement. you'll see him." he mumbled before fallowing Connor outside.

Kat waved to Luda before skipping down the stairs to the basement.

"Hey Tommy!" she greeted him warmly.

He spun around to look at her. His eyes where the happiest she had ever seen. She made some sort of nervous grunt before throwing her softly over his shoulder. He wadded to the other side of the basement where his work space was at. He placed her gently on the chair she had woken up in the other night. Her made a _'stay here' _signal with his hands and then went over to his work bench.

So he just wanted to hang out with her? Cool. She smiled to herself.

"So Tommy? What do you do for a living?" he looked up at her quizzically. "A job, I mean, do you work somewhere?" She said. He pointed to the chainsaw that sat on the table next to him as he continued to search for something on his desk.

Kats eyes grew wide as she remembered the red liquid. She had saw yesterday when they had met…at the meat packing plant! She had thought it was abandoned but now she knew. "You kill animals!" she blurted out, her eyes widening even more.

He dropped whatever he had found and started to shake his hands and head. _'No!' _

"Oh…" she blushed slightly. She suddenly wanted to change the subject. If he didn't kill animals with it then she didn't wanted to know where the red stuff had come from.

"So what are you doing?" she asked, craning her neck to get a better look. Tommy held up a piece of leather and a threaded needle then pointed to his face. "Oh. A new mask? Cool." she smiled at him.

"Hey Tommy? After your done with that would you like to take a walk with me?"

'_Why?' _his eyes questioned her.

"Just want to go up to where the van is and get me and Connor's things out of it. Clothes and stuff." Kat replied. She could have sworn he paled at her question, almost looking afraid. "Our vans okay right?" she asked and he nodded but wondered if he was trying to hid something.


End file.
